Potter…
by Sui Felton
Summary: Draco se topa con alguien a quien, de verdad, no quería ver ese día... Drabble para el Harrython 2011   σωσ / ,*


Título: Potter…

Pareja/personajes: Harry/Draco

Warnings: Ninguno…

Género: Gen

Clasificación: PG

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

Autora: Sui Felton (sui_tan)

* * *

><p><strong>Potter…<strong>

Draco dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y observó por la ventana que daba hacia las calles del callejón Diagon. Acomodó un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja y agradeció internamente a Daphne por haberle recordado que tomara su posición multijugos antes de salir por la mañana. Puede que él no fuera perseguido ya que no tenía deudas con la justicia, pero su presencia en Inglaterra sin duda sería causa de conmoción y eso no era bueno para su trabajo.

Su cita ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso.

El grito de una mujer se escuchó entonces, seguido por dos rayos de luz que cruzaron muy cerca de su cabeza. Draco inclinó ligeramente el rostro y después suspiró, ¿es que ni siquiera aquí podía tener un poco de paz? Lentamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, sacó una pequeña moneda del bolsillo de su pantalón; abrió la boca y justo cuando estaba por pronunciar un hechizo alguien se le adelantó.

―¡Expelliarmus! ―rugió una voz bastante conocida y familiar para su gusto. El rubio desvió la mirada y notó cómo una varita salía volando hacia el otro lado de la habitación; después, un hombre cayó presa de un poderoso hechizo de encarcelamiento.

El sonido de una botas resonó en el lugar y los ojos color miel de Draco siguieron a Potter, quien caminaba con seguridad hacia el mago que luchaba por liberarse en el suelo.

Esta era la primera vez en casi nueve años que lo veía, después de todo, Draco se vio obligado a abandonar su país muy poco después de haber terminado la guerra. Al parecer el entrenamiento de auror había hecho milagros con el carácter y el cuerpo de Harry Potter, quien ya no se veía como el delgado adolescente que había conocido hacía ya tanto tiempo, todo lo contrario, ahora era un poderoso mago, uno muy atractivo, que no dudaba en salir al rescate de los demás.

Potter parecía seguir siendo un idiota insufrible. Un idiota bastante valiente, debía admitir.

Draco observó cómo un animal luminoso, algo así como un ciervo, salía de la varita del moreno y después desaparecía por una de las paredes. Esas eran malas noticias para él, ya que seguramente un equipo entero de aurores estaba por llegar a la escena del crimen. Con cuidado, colocó nuevamente la moneda dentro de su pantalón, después se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

La suerte, al parecer, no estaba de su lado ese día, pues Granger y Weasley entraron rápidamente al lugar, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo, quien parecía estarlo mirando fijamente. ¿Podía ser posible que Potter estuviera viendo a través de su disfraz? Eso era imposible, las pociones de Theo eran tan buenas como las que él mismo hacía, no era posible que el efecto estuviera desvaneciéndose tan rápido.

Draco sonrió ligeramente de lado y notó como las cejas de Potter se alzaban con sorpresa, éste hizo el amago de avanzar hacia él pero no fue suficientemente rápido. Un grupo de nerviosas mujeres pasó junto a él y así aprovechó para salir junto a ellas sin causar demasiadas sospechas no sin dedicarle una larga mirada al auror, por supuesto.

Cuando al fin estuvo fuera del Callejón Diagon y lejos de todos los curiosos, Draco sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el único número que estaba registrado en el mismo.

―¡Ciao! ―exclamó la animada voz de Pansy del otro lado.

―Ciao para ti también, linda. ¿Podrías pasarme a Blaise, por favor?

―Un momento, per favore.

―¿Qué sucede, dragón?―saludó Blaise.

―No pude concretar la cita porque sucedió algo en el restaurante y los aurores se presentaron en el lugar, ¿crees que podrías enviar un mensaje por mí?

Draco caminó hacia un callejón y se quitó el abrigo para después arrojarlo hacia un bote de basura. Transfiguró su ropa con un rápido movimiento de varita, cambiando sus pantalones negros por uno de mezclilla y su camisa por una prenda más casual, sus zapatos, por otro lado, se convirtieron en unos tenis de deporte. Al salir, notó cómo Potter caminaba rápidamente del otro lado de la calle, buscando algo o a alguien, aparentemente.

El Slytherin chasqueó ligeramente la boca y decidió entrar nuevamente al oscuro callejón, lo mejor era desaparecer cuanto antes.

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación de su hotel, Draco se permitió suspirar y arrojarse sobre su cama, ¿de verdad era posible que Potter se diera cuenta? Una parte de él se recriminaba, ya que todo quizás se debía a un descuido de su parte; otra, sin embargo, tenía la idea de que Harry Potter era un mago bastante más poderoso de lo que todo el mundo sospechaba y eso, de verdad, podría traerles muchos problemas en el futuro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Respuesta al reto 3

Esto sería así, como el prólogo de un longfic que tengo planeado hacer…

Espero que les haya gustado ^ ^


End file.
